Grab The Skirt
by XiaolinMamodo
Summary: Read the prologue. Just a nonsensical story for me and those few people who share my skirt-grabbing fetish. Also, irip stands for involuntarily running in place, that thing where a cartoon character runs in place a bit before moving.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Things had been going well for Mystery inc. except for one problem. Shaggy was running away more than ever, even when the others needed him. Fred and Velma tried grabbing his shirt as they usually did, but Shaggy had grown wise to them. He now kept a pair of scissors in his pocket, and used it to free himself, like he did that time during the Werewolf Ghost case. The others weren't sure what to do.

Fortunately, Fate (and Science!) intervened. One day, while investigating strange happenings at the home of an eccentric scientist, Shaggy ended up zapped by one of the inventions. The criminal was caught, but Shaggy was now a girl! And her pants and shoes were now a Brown miniskirt and a pair of high-heels. The strange invention had short-circuited, and it would take some time to repair it. But this, Velma realized, would work to their advantage.

Velma knew that, as a girl, Shaggy would not be able to use the scissors on her skirt, as doing so would expose her modesty. So Velma proposed that, instead of grabbing the shirt, they would now grab the skirt. The others agreed, but Fred did not feel comfortable doing it, so Velma agreed to do it all herself. It worked splendidly! The villains started catching on as well, but Velma, Fred, Daphne and Scooby agreed it was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

One night, the gang was investigating an old ghost town. "There's bound to be a clue in the saloon." said Fred. "I agree. Let's go." said Velma. Shaggy took one look at the spooky old building and said "Like, I'm outta here!" She turned and ran, but Velma grabbed her by the skirt, causing her to run in place! Shaggy ran and ran as hard as she could, but it was no use. She was dragged inside.

Inside the saloon, they found a secret entrance to the mine. They could hear ghostly moanes eminating from it. "No doubt the answer to everything is down there." said Velma. They all got in the elevator, except Shaggy. She waited until everyone else was in, then she tried to run away again. Unfortunately, she irip'd, giving Velma just enough time to exit the elevator and grab her skirt. "Oh no you don't! You're not getting out of this one!" exclaimed Velma. Shaggy cried as she was forced into the elevator.

As soon as they entered the mine, they were attacked by the ghost of a miner, scattering the group. Everyone escaped the ghost, but Scooby ended up in an out of control minecart, and was headed straight for Shaggy! "Zoinks!" she screamed, and tried to run. Unfortunately, she irip'd again, so Scooby crashed into her.

After Shaggy and Scooby recovered from the crash, they managed to regroup with the others, who had almost solved the mystery. "All we need to do now is trap the ghost!" said Fred. "Of course, Shaggy will be our bait. Wait, where'd she go?" Everyone looked around. Shaggy had snuk away while they were talking!

"There's the elevator!" exclaimed Shaggy. "I'm almost outta here!" She ran up to the elevator door, and opened it. There, inside, was the ghost! "Zoinks!" screamed Shaggy, and she turned and ran. But the ghost grabbed her by her skirt, so that she was running but not moving. "Where do you think you're going?" moaned the ghost. "Like, I guess nowhere!" and she started to cry again.


	3. Chapter 3

"like, i gotta be some kinda nut. gangway!" shaggy turned and ran, but velma grabbed her by the skirt. "oh no you don't! you're going to be brave no matter how chicken you are!" "bok bok bok huuhuu!" she cried as she helplessly ran in place.

shaggy slammed the door shut before the sword could get through. "like, i'm finally safe." she sighed. but she was wrong. she turned to see the ghost approaching her! "oh no!" she screamed, and started running. but she irip'd, allowing the ghost to grab hold of her skirt. "no you don't! you're not getting away this time!" laughed the ghost. "like, help!" she wailed, helplessly running in place against it's grip.


	4. Chapter 4

"and, like, my motto's run for it!" exclaimed shaggy, who was starting to do just that. she irip'd, however, allowing velma to seize her skirt. "oh no you don't! your motto is the same as ours!" "like, whyyyyyy!" cried shaggy as she ran in place helplessly.

shaggy crawled out of the topsy-turvy room and stood up. "phew! like, i'm safe now." a shadow fell over her. "*gulp* i think?" she turned her head, and saw the wax monster standing right behind her! "zoinks!" she screamed, and started running, but the monster grabbed her by the skirt, so she found herself running in place. "oh no you don't! you're not going anywhere, ever again! hehehe" "help! someone! anyone! help!" she wailed, still running helplessly in place.


End file.
